Parallel to Myself - Monument in the Making
by Invader Mel1
Summary: Maybe…Dib finds something else to busy himself with other than Zim’s business? Dib searches for a real purpose in life other than what he thought it was.
1. Chapter One

Parallel To Myself  
  
Monument in the Making  
  
By Invader Mel  
  
SUMMARY: Maybe…Dib finds something else to busy himself with other than Zim's business? Dib searches for a real purpose in life other than what he thought it was.  
  
NOTE: This sounds good as a song done like some of Yes's stuff. I dunno.  
  
1 Chapter One: Mirror, Mirror, Mirror Me  
  
I look in the mirror,  
  
And feel the image,  
  
With a touch of the hand,  
  
A flick of the wrist,  
  
I feel a presence here.  
  
I clench my fists,  
  
And prepare myself,  
  
For what I'm sure will come,  
  
I open my eyes,  
  
And realize,  
  
I am all alone.  
  
Carefully,  
  
I play upon my lips,  
  
The words I think I'll hear,  
  
Someday,  
  
Someday alone.  
  
Nothing else,  
  
Is on my mind,  
  
Than what I know is right,  
  
And how I should,  
  
Guide them,  
  
Toward my path.  
  
My hand brushes,  
  
Against the mirror,  
  
Reflections seem to waver,  
  
As they do,  
  
In my true nature.  
  
And life takes a turn,  
  
Reveals to me,  
  
The realizations,  
  
That have,  
  
So long eluded me.  
  
Nothing's right,  
  
Everything's wrong,  
  
I'm lost in a swamp,  
  
Of forbidden knowledge.  
  
I cross into,  
  
The other side,  
  
Nothing's the same,  
  
It's all in my mind,  
  
That's what they say.  
  
I know better,  
  
Oh, how I know,  
  
They won't listen,  
  
To the echoes in my head,  
  
A cacophony of noise,  
  
The ultimate satisfaction.  
  
Hiding away will do no good,  
  
Life is there to be fulfilled,  
  
Get up, on your feet,  
  
I know, there's better things to be doing,  
  
Than giving advice.  
  
But that's what I'm here for,  
  
To help other people,  
  
Caught in the same slump,  
  
As I am stuck,  
  
In this reality.  
  
I know what I've to do,  
  
I hear it every day,  
  
I know of something that I must do.  
  
Note: Next couple chapters will not be in poem form unless I decide otherwise. Thank you, that will be all. 


	2. Chapter Two

1 Chapter Two: I Meet Myself  
  
Dib checked his backpack to make sure he had everything he needed for skool – and capturing Zim. It was cold that day and he had to be sure to bring gloves with him. After all, it got awful chilly during the wee hours of the morning. However, with all else taking higher priority, Dib plum forgot about the dew drops that formed on the undersides of the morning glories and the stretches of grass that lay unattended throughout the night. At a quickened pace, he rushed past each alleyway without paying so much as the slightest bit of notice to any of the usual scenery. That is, until he found the oddest person.  
  
She seemed average, at first, before any careful examination. She was just strolling down the sidewalk getting to wherever it was she had to be. Dib, however, did not find her to be so ordinary. Something struck a familiar bell that reverberated through each passage of Dib's mind until at last it irked him far too much to help himself from doing the unthinkable.  
  
"Er, excuse me miss!" Dib yelled as he deviated from his course with Gaz. She sighed, shook her head a bit in dissatisfaction; and then walked on to skool. She wanted nothing of whatever crazy plan he had concocted for today, though crazy plans weren't exactly the best description in Dib's mind. Aside from that, he was making and impulse reaction to a familiarity to someone he'd seen and satisfying his suspicions that said something was very, very unique about this person.  
  
"Yes? Who might you be?"  
  
"I'm Dib. Um, you've never seen me before, but –"  
  
"Oh, I've seen you before. Believe me."  
  
"Okay, so you have seen me before. You do look familiar."  
  
"Ah, yes, the mirror. Let me explain."  
  
"Explain what?"  
  
"The deal with the mirror."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Your sister went on ahead, didn't she?"  
  
"Yeah – wait, how'd you know she's my sister?"  
  
"When we're in the clear."  
  
"In the clear? What are you –"  
  
"Shh…Hello sir. Good day to you sir. Whew, that was close." The mysterious girl stated as she greeted a passerby. "I have some answers!" she gave a little shout as she deliberately pulled out a fragment of paper from her vest pocket. Her voice was so excited it could have passed off as a scientist whom had just discovered life on another planet.  
  
"Dib, these are the results! The answers to age-old questions, mysteries of life that appeared unsolvable! This is the breakthrough of a century!"  
  
"Well, if it's that important, tell me now!"  
  
"Look, here, I've done all the mathematics, the calculating, the predicting – you're only job is to see if it's valid. Can this be used as a guideline? My future travels and the safety of my life may depend on it. Please be careful. Holding that paper you could be holding my life." Voice quavering, the girl handed the paper to Dib.  
  
"I won't lose hold of it. I promise." The girl's face began to return to that of actual expression, then to a smile.  
  
"Thanks. Thanks a lot. I'll come back. I'll see you later." She arose, as did Dib, and he turned his head to see if skool had started.  
  
"I'd better get to skool, so…" Looking back, she wasn't there. The girl had vanished literally into thin air. Dib ran to the skool grounds and waited out the day for her return. Though normally he would be doubtful, something told him she would keep her promise and come back to retrieve the paper. 


	3. Chapter Three

1 Chapter Three: Recess and the Pesky Poet  
  
It was recess. Dib sat on the bench nearest the door. He had chosen to postpone his plans for Zim because of his safekeeping of the paper. However, to his misfortune, Zim was approaching him with a look to be feared.  
  
"Dib, you thought it was so funny when you dunked me into that swimming pool I was standing near last Friday. Well, I've got my own version of a prank." Zim took his jacket and searched for any tools. "What's this?" Dib sat helplessly and watched as Dib read the notice. With a sudden surge of laughter, Zim nearly dropped it.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"Have you even read this thing?"  
  
"Some of it."  
  
"Read the other half." Zim handed it to him, holding back smirks and snickers. After reading a small portion of it, he knew that something had gone terribly wrong.  
  
"Oh, no…" Without notice, Zim snatched it out of his hands.  
  
"Do you realize what this means?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"She can open the door through time any time she wants to, and I wouldn't be able to stop it. I have to eliminate her."  
  
"How is that funny?"  
  
"It's a very pathetic attempt at killing me. It'll take more than a piece of paper to stop me, though."  
  
"I bet she has these codes memorized."  
  
"Perhaps, but I'm going to kill her just to make sure."  
  
"No. You're not going to kill her."  
  
"What makes you think you can stop me?"  
  
"I have the advantage, Zim."  
  
"And what advantage would that be? One of your pathetic human tools from your house?"  
  
"No. I have the advantage of time." 


End file.
